villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bowser
Bowser, also called King Koopa or just Koopa (クッパ Kuppa) in Japanese, is the original and main antagonist of the Mario franchise. He rules over the turtle-like Koopa race and is constantly striving to expand his kingdom by conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, although his plans are always spoiled by his archenemy Mario. He's in love with Princess Peach, and his attempts of conquest always include kidnapping her in one form or another. Characteristics Bowsers looks and personality have, as with most early Nintendo characters, slowly evolved over time. Most of his defining characteristics have remained the same, though. His most recognizable features are his spiked shell, red mane and spiked cuffs, which except for the mane have been prominent features of Bowser in all of his appearances. One point of debate over the time has been Bowser's size, which seemed to vary in every of his appearances. Most of the time, he is about twice the size of Mario. Abilities Although the entirety of his abilities largely changed over time and varies a lot from game to game, mostly due to the magical artifacts he steals, most of his basic abilities remained the same, which would run down to fire breath and tremendous strength, due to his size. He's also able to use his spiked turtle shell for an effective combination of attack and defense. In his earlier appearances, he apparently also had the power to wield black magic, although this has largely been dropped from his later appearances. In Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl he has also shown the ability to transform into a larger and more monstrous form of himself, called Giga Bowser , although this ability is likely not to be considered canon, due to the nature of the two games. Actions Throughout the series Bowser has always been seeking to expand his power, which he mostly tries to accomplish by acquiring magical artifacts and the resulting conquest of whatever it allows him to conquer. In addition to this he almost always kidnaps Princess Peach, whether she has any actual relevance to his plan or not. Although he often reaches his goal of conquest, he is always stopped by his archenemy Mario, which made him build both deep hatred, but also deep respect towards him. This respect mostly shows when he is forced to cooperate with him, which usually happens when a force more evil and more powerful than himself appears (as was the case with Smithy, Cackletta or Count Bleck). In those situations he usually swallows his pride and sacrifices himself to help the heroes and save what he intends to conquer. Appearances Bowser so far appeared as the villain in many Mario games, but also made appearances as either a minor villain or even hero in several other games. As with most major Nintendo characters, he appears in most of the sport and party games of the Mario franchise. his stats in those games make him obviously powerful, but a little slow. Giga Bowser In the Smash Brothers series Bowser had gained a new form of himself that grows 3 almost 4 times his normal size and his power is increased immensely. In Melee, Giga bowser appeared as the final boss in allstar mode along with Mewtwo and Ganondorf . In Smash Brothers Brawl, Giga Bowser appears as the final smash move of Bowser. Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Dragons Category:On & Off Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:In love villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Creature Category:Revived Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Evil Ruler Category:Teleporters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Robot Pilots Category:Leader Category:Bullies Category:Nemesis Category:Clawed Villains